The Stranger
by apple2011
Summary: After leaving Aperture Chell finds herself in Rome, times are much different now and it seems the city is controlled by the Borgia family, in a city littered with evil she has no one to turn to. Until she meets Ezio and the Assassin Order.


A New Home 

"_It's been fun, don't come back,"_ GLaDOS chuckled to herself as the elevator ascended and for the first time I was actually leaving, for real this time and there was no unstable AI who was going to call me back. Not now or ever, the blue ball was gone and everything was just fine, though there was one issue, where was I?

"Hello," I called through the wheat field, speaking for the first time in who knows how long, there was no answer and with a shrug I decided to walk through the wheat field. There had to be something or someone around here, I decided to leave the companion cube, it was too heavy to bring alone and I didn't need reminders of Aperture.

"_Oh for crying out loud, here take this portal device and get lost!" _a robotic voice screamed throwing the handheld device up the chute, I smiled and picked it up; now I had a way of getting around. So with the portal device in one hand and my long fall boots I was off to find out what this new world had to offer.

Rome

The Borgia tower was burning, the third this week and hopefully another district would rebel against their Templar overlords. I had already begun recruiting for the brotherhood and hopefully I would have a force strong enough to take out Ceasre and his father soon. Nostrils full of smoke and eyes filled with flame I realised it was time to jump before I was engulfed by the inferno,

"Hey," a man had climbed the tower and drew his sword however I was a bit too busy to in one swift move dived off the building and aimed for the haystack below, the crack of gunfire ringed in my ears but I was lucky enough to escape the shots once more and was submerged in hay. Hopefully none of the guards so it, well not guards Borgia thugs but here we are

"Well hello there, what's a girl like you doing all alone in a place like this," a sickening patronising voice filled by ear, it was one of the thugs looking for me and it seemed they had found someone more interesting.

"Nothing," came a stern and quite determined voice in a way, I had never heard any accent like it

"Well then should we perhaps escort you out of here?" the guard asked and already I wanted this person to run, I heard stories of what the guards did to women wandering the streets at night

"No thank you," the voice hissed showing no fear, either she was really stupid or really brave

"You should reconsider," the man must of moved and knew what they were about to do, I flexed my finger to unsheathe the hidden blades and I prepared to stop them, there was no excuse for this evil. The girl however made he stop, she was stunning, tall and slender with creamy pale skin, her arms were stronger than a man's and yet she wore clothes the likes of which I had never seen. A thin top covering with the word Aperture and orange shorts which put most of her legs on display, she wore shoes which I had never seen and could have been one of Leonardo's inventions for all I knew. A strange metal contraption was on her wrist and my eyes were suddenly drawn to her cleavage which was standing firm thanks to the top and it took me a moment to feel ashamed I was ogling someone who be a victim in a few moments. The guard put a hand on her shoulder but before I could attack she did something extraordinary, she spun round and kicked him with those strange shoes and her kick hit right between the legs.

"GET HERE!" the guard screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, seeing a chance I jumped out from my hiding place and nodded to the girl

"We should go," I told her and she nodded enthusiastically as the two other guards broke into a run,

"I'm Chell by the way," she told me mid run and I would have marvelled at her name, the word seemed to roll of the tongue but we were in the middle of being chased and more guards were joining in

"Ezio!" I smiled back before ducking under a woman carrying a basket of fruit, she leapt over some market stalls but too late did I realise we were surrounded, I could take care of myself in this fight but she was unarmed. She realised this to and I wondered if she had combat training, she knew we were surrounded but that didn't stop her. Instead she aimed that strange contraption and a flash of blue soared towards the distance

"Have you got anything else?" I asked wondering what that was supposed to do, I moved closer to her and was going to protect her the best I could.

"Yes!" she answered pointing the contraption downwards and suddenly we were falling, falling through the floor and the next thing I knew was I was sprawled on the floor with Chell offering me and hand up.

"How did you?" I asked amazed, was this some kind of magic? Leonardo had never invented something which could make you fall through the floor but it was only when I turned around did I see what had happened, a large blue oval was on the wall and I could see the market where we just were.

"Go through one, come out the other," she explained in what I thought was the most simple way possible, I just looked at her. She would make a great addition to the assassins and if she a weapon like this then the possibilities were endless

"How?" I asked

"I have no idea," she chuckled and I must admit her laugh was beautiful, then I remembered the guards who would be looking for us and since the oval had now vanished I supposed it was time to move on.

"Thank you; tell me where are you from?" I asked her as we walked into an alley, the guards had mostly gone of screaming about magic while others were looking around the market, they had no idea we were just a few streets away

"A long way away," Chell sighed; her accent told me as much

"So you don't have anywhere to stay?" I queried lightly not wanting to seem forceful, she shook her head

"Well then you must come back with me, I have a place not far from here and maybe we use someone with your skills," I offered, well more demanded; I wouldn't have her stay out in the cold in those clothes, that and I liked her for some reason. She smiled and it seemed to fill the air with warmth.

"Thanks," she said. I quickly wrapped my arm in her's and to the two of us were moving through the streets once more.


End file.
